seventh_studio_mlgfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Joseph Goebbels
Paul Joseph Goebbels (thường được phát âm / ˈɡɜrbəlz / tiếng Anh, tiếng Đức: ˈɡœbəls; 29 tháng 10 năm 1897 - 1 tháng 5 năm 1945) là một chính trị gia Đức và Bộ trưởng Tuyên truyền ở Đức Quốc xã từ năm 1933 đến 1945. Là một trong những người gần gũi nhất của Adolf Hitler, các cộng sự và những người theo đạo sùng đạo nhất, ông được biết đến với niềm đam mê hoài bão và chủ nghĩa Do Thái. Ông là tham mưu trưởng của cuộc tấn công Kristallnacht trên người Do Thái Đức, mà các nhà sử học coi là sự khởi đầu của giải pháp cuối cùng, dẫn đến sự việc diệt chủng Holocaust.https://hitlerparody.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Goebbels Trong Downfall Trong ''Downfall'', Goebbels được miêu tả là trợ thủ Hitler. Tất cả mọi thứ Hitler nói, Goebbels sẽ đồng ý, và nhiều lần, ông tiếp tục phát huy trên chúng. Ví dụ, trong khi Hitler nhận điện tín, Goebbels đã tăng cường sự nghi ngờ của Hitler về sự phản bội của Göring, và ông có thể ảnh hưởng tới Hitler để ông ta giận dữ la mắng và ra lệnh thực hiện của mình. Tuy nhiên, trong hầu hết các cảnh, ông chỉ đơn giản ngồi hoặc đứng bên cạnh Hitler một cách lặng lẽ, hành động như một vật chống đỡ. Goebbels chưa bao giờ được cho thấy không đồng ý hoặc phản đối công khai Hitler. Lần duy nhất ông cầu xin một cách khác biệt là khi anh ta tiếp cận Traudl Junge, khóc rằng ông sẽ không tuân theo lệnh của Hitler rời khỏi Berlin. Ông cũng là một trong số ít thuộc hạ nam giới mà Hitler chưa bao giờ bày tỏ sự bất mãn. Goebbels cực kỳ trung thành với Hitler và là nguyên nhân của chế độ Đức Quốc Xã. Thực ra, ông ta có thể là người trung thành nhất ở cấp dưới của Hitler, như vậy ông chủ mưu trong cái chết của con cái mình bởi vì ông ta và vợ tin rằng "không có tương lai không có chế độ quốc xã". Sau khi Hitler qua đời, Joseph Goebbels trở thành thủ tướng mới, và hành động đầu tiên của ông là nguyền rủa các tướng lĩnh của ông (cảnh Goebbels tức giận) như Hitler. Thật không may, ông ta không có sức lôi cuốn hay ánh hào quang mà Hitler đã từng chỉ huy, và không ai trong số các tướng lĩnh coi trọng anh ta. Krebs và tùy tùng công khai không tuân theo mệnh lệnh của ông: không được đầu hàng bằng cách tiếp cận Liên Xô dưới một lá cờ trắng. Ông cũng đưa sáu đứa con của mình vào hầm trú ẩn trong các sự kiện của Downfall, trong đó cuối cùng ông đã "chăm sóc" bằng cách tiêm morphine và kết thúc chúng với viên nang xyanua, để trả lời những câu chuyện về sự tàn bạo, hãm hiếp và túi trà bởi quân đội Liên Xô tiến bộ. Không lâu sau đó, Goebbels và vợ ông ta đi đến khu vườn của Thủ tướng, nơi Goebbels bắn chết Magda (như cô ấy muốn ông ta làm), trước khi tự bắn mình chết. Lệnh cuối cùng của Goebbels dành cho những người lính trong hầm là để đốt cháy cơ thể của ông ta cùng với vợ của ông, cũng giống như những tàn tích của Hitler đã bị đốt cháy thành tro để xác của họ không thể bị tìm thấy bởi quân đồng minh đang chiến thắng. Thật không may ông ta, quân Đức đã sử dụng hết phần lớn lượng xăng mà họ đã để lại trong khi đốt xác Hitler. Vì vậy, sau khi xác chết của họ đã bị đốt cháy khủng khiếp, mặt của nó vẫn được nhận ra rõ ràng là Goebbels (nó đã giúp Goebbels có một chân kim loại). Không gian lận số phận của mình, xác chết của Goebbels đã được chụp lại rất nhiều, và những hình ảnh của cơ thể ông ta (và những đứa con của ông ta mà ông đã giết) trở thành một trong những hình ảnh mạnh nhất tượng trưng cho sự kết thúc của Đệ Tam. Meme Trong vũ trụ nhại Downfall, Goebbels được mô tả như là "bộ xương" của bunker (trái ngược với ngoại hình mũm mĩm của Göring, Bormann, Jodl và Grawitz), vì một số cộng sự của ông ta sẽ chế giễu ông cho ngoại hình gầy gò của mình. Những lời chửi của ông thu hút sự chú ý của Untergangers (những người chế Hitler), họ sẽ sử dụng những lập luận bốc lửa của ông để tạo lợi thế cho họ. Nhiều Untergangers, như Hitler Rants Parodies, đã cho thấy Goebbels là một người trung thành, thường đến mức mà Hitler đối xử với ông như một người bạn thân. Nhưng một số người khác lại cho nhân vật này làm phản Hitler. Do sự đáng sợ huyền thoại của ông, nhiều thực thể huyền bí trong Hitler chế dường như có hình dạng của ông ta, để dọa các nạn nhân của họ. Một trò đùa định kỳ với Goebbels là ngoại hình và nét mặt của ông ấy. Một số nhân vật tin rằng ông ta trông như một zombie nửa sống nửa chết và không phải là người, và điều này đã được nhắc một số lần. Điều này cũng đã mang lại cho anh ta biệt danh "Bộ Xương". Nó cũng được đề cập khi Hitler chơi game trên FegelStation. Khi chọn nhân vật Mr. Grimm, một nhân vật bộ xương của game From Twisted Metal 2, Hitler đã thốt lên "Quái vật Goebbels làm cái quái gì trong trò chơi này !?" Cái nhìn của ông cũng đủ khiến mọi người khiếp đảm và nó cũng là một loại vũ khí vô hiệu hóa đối phương. Ông ta với vẻ mặt quái dị, nên các nhân vật đàn em khác thường từ chối và kì thị ông ta, có lần không cho ông đi nhậu cùng như trong video của Seventh Studio MLG "Bọn đàn em của Hitler đi uống bia". Goebbels cũng không ưa gì những người họ, đặc biệt là Krebs. Một YTPMV (video ca nhạc chế) đã xuất hiện hình ảnh Goebbels trong phần cover của bài hát "Spooky Scary Skeletons" có tên là "Spooky Scary Skeletor". Thông tin phụ * Joseph Goebbels từng yêu cầu Adolf Hitler bị trục xuất khỏi Đảng Quốc xã. ** Điều này xảy ra nhiều năm trước khi Hitler lên nắm quyền, khi Goebbels quan tâm nhiều hơn đến chủ nghĩa tư bản đối lập hơn là bài trừ người gốc Do Thái. Ông liên tục kêu gọi các nhà xã hội và phát xít đoàn kết chống lại các nhà tư bản, ông cũng đã kinh hoàng bởi sự phản đối của Hitler về chủ nghĩa xã hội như một "sự sáng tạo của người Do Thái" và khẳng định rằng Liên Xô nên bị phá hủy. Vào thời điểm đó, Hitler vẫn bị bỏ tù và đã hoàn thành công việc viết cuốn Mein Kampf. Goebbels yêu cầu Hitler bị bỏ tù và "bị trục xuất khỏi Đảng Quốc xã". Tuy nhiên, sau khi ra tù, Hitler đã cấp cho Goebbels một phần tài sản riêng tư, đề nghị bỏ qua sự ủng hộ trước đây của Goebbels về chủ nghĩa xã hội nếu ông chấp nhận sự lãnh đạo của Hitler. Từ thời điểm này, Goebbels hoàn toàn trung thành với Hitler. * Goebbels bị viêm tủy, ảnh hưởng đến tủy xương. Khi ông phát triển đến năm 7 tuổi bệnh này bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến sự tăng trưởng của ông. Khi đứng ông chỉ cao 5 ft 4 in (1.63 m) và có một chân ngắn hơn chân kia. Ông phải đeo một cái chân kim loại suốt hầu hết cuộc đời và điều này khiến ông trở thành mục tiêu để các bạn nhạo báng trong suốt thời gian học tập, nhưng khi theo học đại học ở Heidelberg, ông nói với các sinh viên rằng ông đã bị thương trong trận chiến, mặc dù ông đã bị từ chối phục vụ quân sự. * Trong loạt phim của Hitler Rants Parodies tên 'Ám sát Hitler', nó được tiết lộ rằng vợ ông cũng có một cái nhìn chết chóc như ông. Tuy nhiên, chúng tôi không thể nói chắc chắn lliệu con cái của họ có thể làm như vậy, vì chưa thấy có trường hợp nào chúng buộc phải làm việc đó. * Goebbels đặt tất cả các tên con của mình bắt đầu bằng chữ H (Hedwig, Heidrun, Helga, Helmut, Hildegard, Holdine). Một số cho rằng đây là biểu tượng của sự trung thành với Hitler. ** Vô tình, tên của con trai kế mà sau này trở thành một nhà tư bản công nghiệp của Tây Đức, Harald Quandt, cũng bắt đầu bằng chữ H (mặc dù ông dĩ nhiên là cha kế của anh ta và đã không đặt tên anh). * Goebbels là một trong số ít những người trí thức được chứng nhận làm việc trong các cấp trên của Đảng Quốc xã, vốn thực sự chống lại trí tuệ. Goebbels đã viết luận án tiến sĩ của mình về những bộ phim lãng mạn thế kỷ 19. Ngay cả kẻ thù của ông cũng thừa nhận rằng ông ta chắc chắn là một người rất thông minh. Tất nhiên, vấn đề là Đảng Quốc xã mà ông ta gắn bó thích giết người trí thức hơn là làm việc cho họ, nên ông ta có mối quan hệ yêu-ghét thường xuyên với chính mình (kết hợp với thực tế ông là một người đàn ông giống 1 con chuột cùn với một chân khập khiễng, ông ta thậm chí còn không gần với hình dạng lý tưởng của dân tộc Aryan ở châu Âu). Sau khi hoàn thành luận án tiến sĩ năm 1921, Goebbels làm việc như một nhà báo. * Không giống như phong cách tuyên truyền của Hitler bằng những bài diễn văn say đắm để trút hồn người đọc, phong cách của Goebbels là sự tính toán và mỉa mai. Cũng không giống như Hitler, trong nhiều dịp Goebbels thừa nhận rằng ông không tin vào sự tuyên truyền của mình. Hitler thành thật tin rằng có một âm mưu toàn cầu của người Do Thái trên toàn thế giới để tiêu diệt Đức. Goebbels biết làkhông có, nhưng dù sao ông ta vẫn làm những bài phát biểu tuyên truyền luẩn quẩn để thao túng người Đức khiến họ rơi vào một trạng thái siêu hoang tưởng, chỉ để đạt được mục tiêu chính trị của mình. * Sinh ra tại khu vực Đức Rhineland (Rheinland), Goebbels nổi tiếng vì đã nói với giọng Rhenish bản xứ của mình. Ulrich Matthes, diễn viên đóng vai ông miêu tả ông ta với một giọng nhẹ trong Downfall, trong khi Goebbels của đạo diễn Sylvester Groth nói với một giọng rõ ràng hơn trong Inglourious Basterds và Mein Führer - Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler. * Goebbels có cùng cung hoàng đạo như Hermann Fegelein; cả hai đều là cung Bọ Cạp (Scorpio), đó là 1 điều gì đó mà chắc chắn Goebbels không phải là quá hài lòng. ** Sinh nhật của Goebbels (29/10) cũng sớm hơn một ngày so với Fegelein (30/10). * Các chi tiết về cách mà Goebbels và Magda tự tử chết là không chắc chắn; Trong khi một nhân chứng cho biết Goebbels bắn Magda và sau đó tự bắn mình như trong phim, một người khác nói rằng họ từng uống xyanua và sau đó đều bị bắn bởi một quân nhân SS. Một báo cáo ban đầu cho biết họ bị bắn chết theo yêu cầu riêng của họ. * Có một bài viết về Goebbels trên Uncyclopedia. Goebbels và Göring ghét nhau, đó có thể là lý do tại sao Goebbels có ý định sỉ nhục ông này khi Hitler phát hiện ra rằng ông này đã phản bội ông ấy. * Goebbels được sinh ra và lớn lên trong một gia đình Công giáo, cha mẹ là, Friedrich Goebbels và Katharina Odenhausen. Sau này, Joseph quay lưng lại với Công giáo La Mã và tuyên bố tôn giáo của mình là chủ nghĩa phát xít. * Bộ phim yêu thích của ông được cho là Cuốn theo chiều gió (1939). * Đôi mắt của Goebbels trong phim là khá buồn cười, không giống như những phiên bản thật ngoài đời (rất nghiêm túc) . Gallery Cảnh báo: ''Phần media dưới đây có thể gây co giật động kinh. Nên cân nhắc trước khi xem các hình ảnh.'' Trong Downfall GoebbelsSkeletorStareOfDoom.jpg|Goebbels's Stare of Silence. The Silence will fall. File:SkeletorAndBormann1.jpg|Goebbels (left) uses his stare of doom, while Bormann (right) looks up to avoid seeing its effects. GoebbelsMirror.jpg|Mirror, mirror... Goebbels Facepalm.jpg|Goebbels crying. Gerda and Skeletor.png|The Stare of Confusion. Hitler Explains scene hand gesture 2 goebbels stares.png|Von Greim is given the Stare of Silence. Goebbels and Krebs.png|Stareception. J_Goebbels.jpg|Goebbels looking into hell. Goebbels rant.png|"Kapitulieren? Niemals!" Go after Fritzche, Burgdorf!.png|Go after Fritzche, Burgdorf! Goebbels final mirror stare.png|Goebbels' final stare at his Magic Mirror on the Wall DF Goebbels.jpg|Skeletor and Mother Marowak having a stare-off. Meme và phim khác Dear Friend Hitler Goebbels.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Goebbels. He too has a killer stare. Inglourious Basterds Goebbels.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Goebbels about to greet Landa. Minus the stare and dead face. Goebbelsbangsmistress.JPG|''Inglourious Basterds'' Goebbels banging his mistress. Him not having his skeleton-face really does pay off. But I thought he was married... IB Goebbels in cinema.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Goebbels in the cinema with IB Hitler. MeinFuhrerGoebbels.jpg|''Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler'' Goebbels. He's actually the IB Goebbels who travelled in another universe. Martin Wuttke Joseph Goebbels in Rosenstrasse.jpg|Martin Wuttke (Inglourious Basterds Hitler) as Goebbels in "Rosenstrasse". Mfpmf.png|Flash Goebbels tries his Pointing of Doom. Ngoài đời JosephGoebbels.jpg|A photo of real Goebbels. GoebbelsFunHitler.jpeg|The real Goebbels having some fun on Hitler's back. GoebbelsBoxing.jpg|Goebbels about to punch the Hitler from the nearby photo. skeletorshades.png|Goebbels wearing his "Skele-shades" joseph-goebbels-9313998-1-raw.jpg|A happy Goebbels... Angry Goebbels.jpg|... and after finding out that the photogropher was Jewish. Xem thêm * Adolf Hitler * Hans Krebs * Wilhelm Mohnke Tham khảo Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Downfall